This invention relates to a clip useful for connecting a handle shaft to a tool, as for example a wooden handle shaft to a snow shovel.
In the case of a snow shovel, it is common to have a cylindrical wooden handle shaft, usually tapered at the end, for insertion into an essentialy cylindrical and usually tapered opening in the shovel.
The tool portion typically has a cylindrical or tapered opening for receiving the end of the handle shaft. The handle shaft typically is cylindrical or tapered, to match the shape of the opening. Once the end of the handle shaft is in position in the opening, the handle shaft is somehow fastened to the tool. Usually, this fastening is accomplished by such means as driving a screw, nail, staple or rivet through that portion of the tool which surrounds the opening, into the handle shaft.
One disadvantage of the conventional type of connection is that it usually must be done at the factory. Shipping snow-shovels with the handle shafts already attached is quite inefficient, because the shovels cannot be packaged and boxed in any efficient fashion. The shovels are also somewhat more prone to minor damage prior to delivery to the customer, because of the handling and packaging problems. It would thus be very useful to have a design which would facilitate the handle shaft being attached to the shovel after shipment, whether at the retail outlet or by the consumer himself or herself after purchasing the shovel.
It should be clearly understood that this invention is in no way limited to snow shovels, but is applicable to other tools to which a handle shaft must be attached. Where an extremely rigid connection is required, such as in the case of a hammer or an ax, use of the present invention would not be appropriate, but otherwise there is a large range of tools with which the invention could be used, including, for example, lawn and garden tools.